Real life Juno
by I-suffer-from-OJD
Summary: Joe Jonas and Lily Truscott have to be the happiest couple on earth.But,what happens when they get a little to happy.Read to find out.Rated T for language and some content.
1. I love you

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.Not even JB :(**

**Lily's POV**

Me and Joe sat on the couch,fingers intertwined,watching Oliver teach Nick how to do Soul'ja Boy."Watch me yuuu!"Oliver said.Nick tried but horribly failed.

"Nooooo!"Nick said."Ugh!!"he stormed off as Joe tried hard not to laugh.

"It's not funny."I said when clearly it was.

"It's very funny."Joe said,not being able to hold back the laughter.His laughing caused me to laugh which caused Oliver and Miley to laugh and before we knew it,we were like 6 year olds at a circus!

"It is not funny!!"Nick yelled at us from the other room.

"Yes,it is!!"Joe said.I stared at Joe.

"You're mean!"I said.

"Only when I have to be."Joe said,pulling me in for a kiss.Our lips met and stayed there until it was a full-fleged make-out session,Kevin,Miley and Ashley watching.

"cough Get a room! cough"Miley said.Me and Joe took the hint and reluctantly pulled apart."Do you guys wanna come with me and Nick?"

"Where to?"I asked.

"This party thing Ashley's having to help me celebrate the kick off of the Hannah Montana tour."Miley answered.

"Wanna go,baby?"Joe asked me.I nodded and got up to change clothes.I changed out of my pajamas into jeans and a Paramore t-shirt.I put on my pink Converse and went back downstairs.Joe was sitting on the couch still."Ready to go?"

"Yeah."I said.Everyone got in the car.Miley driving,Nick next to Miley,Ashley behind

Miley drove to Ashley's house."Come on in."Ashley said,opening the door.We all came in and scattered around the living room.More people came (univited) and made the party a bit more than I expected.'Don't stop the music' by Rihanna was palying when I finally found Joe.I hadn't seen him since we came there.

I looked at my iPhone's clock.It was 1:24 AM."Joe,"I began."I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright,babe,I love you."Joe said.

"Love you,too."I said as I went upstairs to Ashley's bedroom.I layed on her bed and slowly went to sleep.

**. . .**

I felt hands wrap around my waist and someone kissed ear.I shook them of and sat up."Joe!You scared the crap out me!!"

"Sorry,baby.It's time to go."he said.I got up,trying not to trip over people spread out on the floor.Ashley,Miley,Nick and Kevin were downstairs,waiting to leave.We got in the car.Miley driving,Nick next to Miley,Kevin behind Nick,Joe next to Kevin and me next to Joe.WOW.

Miley pulled up in front of the Jonas' house."Stop one,the Jonas'."she joked.

"Bye,baby.I love you."Joe said.

"Bye.Love you,too.I'll call you later."I said.Miley smiled at me as I moved up next to her.She drove to my house.

"Bye,Lils.Call me later."she said.

"K.Bye."I said and got out of the car.

**Joe's POV**

I went into the house and up to my room.I flopped on my bed.I was exhausted.I turned on my TV and flipped through the channels.I stopped on MTV.As I was listening to the Linkin Park song playing,the phone began to ring.I got up and checked the Caller ID.It said Truscott,Heather.It was Lily-poo!!"Hello?"I said.

"Joe?"Lily said.She was crying.

"Lily!What's wrong?"I asked.

"I...I think I might be pregnant."Lily said.

"What?!How could this happen?!"

"Remember that party we went to a few weeks ago at Miley's house?"

"Yeah."

"Remember what we did 'cause someone spiked the punch?"

"Yeah.Oh.OOOOH!"I said.

"Yeah.That's why I called.I need you to go with me to the doctor's tomorrow."

"Of course,Lily.You don't even need to ask.I'd do anything for you.Ecspecially if it has to do with my almost-kid!"

"I know,Joe.That's why I love you.Joey,I don't just want you.I don't just like you.I need you and I love you.No matter what happens,you'll always be in my heart."

"Awww.You'll be in mine to."

"I gotta go.The appointment's at...2:00.Love you."

"Love you,too."

"Bye."

"Bye."I hung up the phone.Wow.I might be a daddy.I can just see the headlines now 'Joe Jonas-living a real life Juno' or 'Jonas-knocked up won't let him out'.Oh,God.I can't wait to just go to the doctors' with Lily tomorrow and get this over with.I wanna know if I'm gonna be a dad...I wanna know if my paretns are gonna kill me.


	2. Congratulations!

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.Not even JB :(**

**Lily's POV**

I ran downstairs as fast as I could.I had completely forgotten about my doctors' appointment!!I quickly threw on blue jeans,a black t-shirt,black Vans and ran out of the house and down the street.I ran all the way to Joe's house.I banged on the front door.Joe answered."Joe!!It's already 1:40!!We're gonna be late!!Come on!!"I pulled Joe out of the house.

"Wait!"Joe said.Ugh!"If you are pregnant,you can't run around like that!!"Joe got in front of me."Get on my back."Irolled my eyes and jumped up.He ran to the doctors'.

"Ok,Joe,put me down."I said as I got off of Joe.

"Which room?"Joe asked.Good question.

"I don't know!"I said.

"Excuse me,ma'm."Joe said,going up to a pregnant woman."Do you know where Dr.Lamar's office is?"

"Right down the hall."she said.

"Thank you."Joe said.He walked back over to me.I was scared out of my mind.

"Here we go."I said,exhaling.Joe grabbed my hand as we walked down the hallway.He opened the door for me and I walked in.

"Do you have to sign in?"Joe asked.

"I guess so."I said.I walked up to the window where a nurse looking woman was sitting.She said nothing.She stared at me,then Joe,then my stomach (weird!) and handed me a clip-board.I took it and sat in a chair,Joe next to me.I filled out the sheet and gave it to Joe."Give it to that chick.She scares me."I said.Joe smirked and gave it to the woman.

"Joey,I'm scared."I said.

"Of what?!"Joe said.

"Did you forget why we were here??"

"Lily,don't be scared.No matter what happens,everything will be alright."

"I hope so."I said,resting my head on his chest.

**Joe's POV**

I sat there in the waiting room,holding Lily close.Why did we have to wait so long?!I layed my head on top of Lily's and waited for another 20 minutes before she was called in."Lily Truscott?"the nurse said,coming out of a door.Lily got up and looked at me.I grabbed her hand and kept her close as we followed the nurse to the room."Wait here.The doctor should be in here any second."the nurse said and left us waiting.Again.

"Lily,I can't stand waiting any longer.I need to know now!"I told her.

"Joe,be patient.How do you think I feel right now?I'm the one who might be pregnant!"she said.I was defeated again.Sure enough,the doctor eventually came in.

"Hi,Lily.I suspect this is Joe?"the doctor said.

"Yes."was all Lily said.She sat on the bed-type-thing as she was told to.

"Now,Joe,I have to ask you to step out of the room for a minute."

"Ok."I said.I couldn't leave her,but I had to.I stood outside in the hall,pacing.The door opened and Lily came out with the doctor.

"We'll have to run some tests to see if Lillian is pregnant.Please wait in the waiting room for just a little bit longer."the doctor said.Lily took my hand and led me down the hall.

"So,"I began"how was it?"

"Oh,it was great Joe!!"Lily said.

"Really?!"I asked.

"No!I peed in a cup.How do you think it went."

"Sorry."I said,looking at her with puppy dog eyes.She kissed me.Yay!

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Congratulations!You're pregnant!!"the doctor said.Lily barried her head in my chest and started to cry.The doctor left us alone.

"Don't cry,Lily.It's gonna be just fine."I said.

"I hope.My mom's probably gonna kill me,but I'm happy.I'm gonna be a mommy!"

"I know,sweetie.I'm gonna be a daddy!"I picked Lily up and carried her out of the building and all the way home.I couldn'y believe I'm gonna be a daddy.


End file.
